William Shakespeare
William Shakespeare is an immortal and former apprentice of both Nicholas Flamel and Dr. John Dee. He is known to have a very close friendship with Palamedes. Early Life In 1576, Shakespeare was 12 years old. He worked in Flamel's book store in Stratford, where William grew up. Although he had learned Latin, Greek and English, Flamel just let him clean the soil and carry packages to the customers. The famous consultant of the queen, John Dee visited the bookstore and offered Shakespeare a teaching position. He became Dee's assistant, who treated him like a son. Dee made him the poet he wanted to be. William should steal the Codex, but it did not succeede, so he accused the Flamels of being spies of the Spanish court and Perenelle and Nicholas were attacked by Queen Elizabeth I and her army. Shakespeare married Anne Hathaway, a woman who was twenty-six years old and the young Shakespeare was only eighteen years old and it is believed Anne was pregnant at the time they were married in 1582. They had three children during the course of their marriage: Susanna, Hamnet, and Judith. Later on, Shakespeare found out why Dee was so interested in him only because the magician knew that William would get twins and hoped that they were the legendary twins from the prophecy. Twenty years later, in 1596, Shakespeare was living in London. Dee visited his wife and gave the twins the chance for an education. Williams wife was so naive that she agreed. A few days later, Dee tried to awaken the powers of the 11 year old Hamnet, who did not survive the trauma. Abilities * * ''The Necromancer William Shakespeare is seen accompanying Palamedes and Le Comte de Saint-Germain pretending to ecounter Tammuz, the Green Man, in the Sherwood Forest Shadowrealm in order to rescue Scathach and Jeanne d'Arc, Saint-Germain's wife, from what they believe to be the Pleistocene Era, but in truth is a Shadowrealm shaped by Marethyu, the Hook-Handed man, and recruited alongside with Palamedes, Francis, Scathach and Joan to come back to Danu Talis and fight for the Humani. The Warlock ''Coming Soon ''The Enchantress ''Coming soon ''Appearance'' Shakespeare is a small and slight man with stooped shoulders and a long oval face. He has a wispy mustache and is bald on the top of his head. However, the hair over his ears and at the back of his head is long, down to his shoulders. He wears thick black-rimmed glasses and his eyes are a pale washed-out blue. He also smells of sweat, unwashed clothes and greasy hair, as he doesn't believe in bathing. ''Relationships'' Shakespeare married and had a girl, Susanna, and then two years later, twins, named Judith and Hamnet, the latter who at eleven Dee attempted to Awaken. The Awakening killed him. Williams father was a glove maker and wool merchant. Nobody in the family was an actor or writer. ''Trivia'' *Shakespeare has a yellow Aura that smells of lemons. *He cooks when he's angry. *Shakespeare abhors weapons, but in The Warlock he used a tonbogiri to fight against the Vimanas. *He decides at the end of The Enchantress that he wants to start writing again if he survives. He even takes notes and writes sentences about what he sees during his Danu Talis experience. *Dr. John Dee was a kind of father or big brother for Shakespeare til' Hamnet's death, which was Dee's fault.